


Scuffle

by neraxx



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Mess with Sakura Haruno, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genma is just laughing, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm not sorry, Kakashi is just so tired, Married Couple, Moral of the story, Romance, This is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraxx/pseuds/neraxx
Summary: scuf·fle (n): a short, confused fight or struggle at close quarters.::When the reports that Sakura was involved in an ‘incident’begin to flood his office, Kakashi assumes the worst.::[CU][Canon Divergence][Kakashi x Sakura]





	Scuffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiza_Gabriel94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiza_Gabriel94/gifts).



> written for [ raizagabriel](http://raizagabriel.tumblr.com/)  
> pairings: kakashi x sakura, honorable mention genma x ino  
> prompt: "how is my wife more badass than me?"

* * *

**S C U F F L E**

* * *

Genma laughs.

He laughs, and laughs, and laughs until he is hunched over and forced to remove his ANBU mask due to the lack of oxygen.

Kakashi, despite the scene playing out in front of him, remains outwardly calm.

Inwardly, well…that was a different story.

When the reports that Sakura was involved in an ‘ _incident’_  begin to flood his office, Kakashi assumes the worst.

Now, that wasn’t to say that Kakashi didn’t have faith in his wife to handle herself in a sticky situation.

Sakura was a world renown kunoichi, a well-established medical ninja, and the former apprentice to the Fifth Hokage. There was nothing life could throw at her, big or small, that she couldn’t handle.

That didn’t stop him from worrying, however. Kakashi learned relatively early on in their relationship that Sakura was unusually forgetful. More often than not, she skipped meals, lost out on sleep, and tended to ignore her general wellbeing.

Though he would never admit it out loud, he was perfectly content with her ineptness. It gave him an excuse to dote on her.

Of course, on the one day that he  _couldn’t_  ignore his responsibilities as Hokage and sneak out of his office to spy on his busy spouse, something like  _this_  happens.

When Kakashi, followed closely by his guard, venture to his wife’s location, his mind races with the numerous possibilities of what they might find.

The list was truly endless and that did nothing to help his blood pressure.

To eventually discover his petite, pink-haired wife at the center of an all-out brawl with other restaurant patrons, was a surprise and a shock, that also did nothing to help his blood pressure.  _This_  was  _not_ something he had foreseen.

Genma, finally recovered from his bout of hysteria, cocks a thumb in the direction of the scuffle and asks, “Do you want me to intervene?”

“You better not,” Ino sternly warns, suddenly appearing between the two of them. She cocks her head to the right, angling herself better to receive the kiss Genma brushes along her cheek before she states, “The douchebags deserve every part of the beatdown they’re getting.”

Kakashi sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat. He pinches the bridge of his nose and inquires, “Do I even want to know what brought this on, Ino?”

Crystalline eyes peer up at him for a moment before returning to the combat arena in the middle of the dining room.

“We came here for lunch, and they were drinking at the bar,” The blonde explains, jerking her chin in the direction of the small countertop residing against the opposite wall. “Sakura got up to go to the bathroom, and one of them made a comment about her ass. It all went downhill from there rather quickly.”

Genma whistles a low, appreciative note as Sakura lands a spartan kick in the middle of one opponent’s chest, all the while holding another in a tight headlock. His face was starting to turn an ugly shade of purple.

“Remind me to never fuck with your wife, Hatake,” The brunette guard muses. Ino gives a soft hum in agreement while Kakashi snorts dryly, nonplused and unamused.

Though he wasn’t upset with Sakura for defending herself in a situation that called for it, Kakashi knew this would result in an unnecessary amount paperwork, numerous apologies, and money spent on medical expenses. It really wasn’t something he was looking forward to dealing with.

There’s a sharp, strangled cry before the sound of a chair breaking draws all of their attention. The onlookers in the crowd wince in unison as Sakura hurls one of the men across the room.

There is a beat of silence and then, “How is my wife more badass than me?” Kakashi quires, generally curious. “When did that even happen?”

Genma smirks, sly and smug. “I’m not sure, but you’re one lucky son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://nerazennxx.tumblr.com/) ! Stop by and say hi!


End file.
